


It's A Wonderful Life

by shywrxter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shywrxter/pseuds/shywrxter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Castiel's and Dean's marriage is falling apart, and Cas desperately wants to save it. So, he goes to his family and friends for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Apart

Castiel hummed to himself as he bustled around the kitchen, flipping the grilled cheese sizzling on the pan before wiping his hands on his apron, turning down the heat on the stove. He moved to the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a carton of orange juice and pouring it into an empty glass by the sink. Once the grilled cheese looked cooked enough, he used a spatula to take it off the pan and slid it unto a plate, next to the eggs and bacon.

“Dean!” he called and carried both the plate and glass to the kitchen table, setting them down on the cool wooden surface in front of an empty spot, “Breakfast is ready!”

The sound of heavy boots on the stairs seemed to echo through the empty house as Dean appeared, circling around the corner dressed in his mechanic uniform. His hair was slightly damp from just coming out the shower, but he looked incredibly tired.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Mornin’,” Dean grunted back as he slid into the empty chair in front of the food. He picked up the still warm cheeseburger and took a large bite out of it without a word. He hardly spared one glance at Cas as he ate, seeming to want to eat it as fast as he can so he could leave. Castiel stood dubiously at the counter in the kitchen, watching him with longing blue eyes. Like he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

It’s been like this for weeks now. The silent meals, the barely looking at each other, the not saying more the two syllables at once to each other. Castiel didn’t know what was going on. Dean was pulling farther and farther away from him; and the thing with Dean was that instead of talking about his issues and being frank about them, he closes himself up and pulls away from the ones he loves. There were many times where Cas had to practically beat the answers out the green eyed man; but the green eyed man would always forgive him afterwards, and they’d end up making up and it would be fine. Cas wondered and hoped that this was the only thing going on. He didn’t want it to be something much, much worse.

There were many times where Cas wonders if Dean is just… Not interested anymore. They’ve been married for three years now, they were pretty domesticated. Plus… They hadn’t had sex in over two weeks. Whenever Cas would try to initiate something, Dean would pull away and murmur “Not tonight” or “too tired” or “I gotta get up early tomorrow”. He used a different excuse almost every time. Usually Cas wouldn’t try to worry over something so little; but it’s been weeks. He was sexually frustrated and worried and craving Dean’s affection and touch.

For all he knew, Dean met some pretty girl and he’s shagging her behind his back—

He shouldn’t think such things, but Dean was straight before he met Cas. He always told Cas that he was his special exception.

The love they held for each other that was so strong and so bright—it was fading. But Cas didn’t want it to go away. Even if Dean was hooking up with some whore behind his back, he would forgive him. Because he loved him. He’d fucking die for Dean Winchester.

”Thanks for the breakfast.”

Dean’s voice pulled him out his thoughts and he looked up with his big blue eyes as Dean stood up, “Y—you’re welcome.”

Dean got up and walked over to the small man. He leaned forward and pressed a dry kiss to Cas’ cheek, giving him a small smile even though it didn’t reach his eyes, “I might be back late. Sammy wants to meet up for drinks.”

“O—Okay. See you tonight,” Cas says and walks him to the door. Dean opens it, glancing over his shoulder at his husband for a brief moment before throwing a ‘goodbye’ over his shoulder as he left. Cas watched him climb into his precious impala before driving off out of sight.

“Love you too,” Cas said to the outside morning air with a sad sigh, closing the door and leaning back on it. He remembered a time where Dean would all but make out and grope him, repeating how much he loved him before Cas would all but have to shove him out the door, calling him a sap.

His marriage was falling apart, so he had to find some way to fix it.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up his cheap flip phone from the counter, scrolling through his contacts and clicking on Gabriel’s number. He bit his lower lip before pressing the call button, lifting the phone to his ear and listening to the ringing for only a few moments.

His brother’s voice finally sounded on the other end, “Hey Cassie, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Cas sighed at his stupid childish nickname before replying, “I need your help, Gabriel. Think you can come over for lunch?”

* * *

 

“Wow Cas, that sounds tough,” Gabriel says as he takes a bite out of his pizza before wiping his mouth with a napkin, “So, how long since you two last banged?”

Cas blushed and looked down, “Over two weeks,” he murmured softly.

Gabriel winced, “That’s not a good sign.”

“I know!” Cas all but whined, his eyes getting teary but he rubbed them away with his sleeve, “I don’t know what to do, brother. Dean is getting further and further away from me, and I don’t even know what to do anymore.”

Gabriel smiled in a comforting way, “Don’t worry Cas. Lucky for you, I’m a relationship expert. That’s why Sam and I have been together for so long,” he leaned his elbows on the table and leaned forward a bit, “Now, listen closely...”


	2. Sex isn't always the answer

“You’re an idiot, Dean.”

“Hey!”

“I mean, how can you just not tell Cas this? He’s your husband for Christ's sake! If you gave a damn about him then you’d tell him about Lisa!”

“Watch it, Sammy. I can still kick your ass you know. Of course I know that I have to tell him! I just don’t know how. I mean… Things with Cas were going so good, then Lisa just stepped in and I just don’t know how to deal with something like this! She just called me out of nowhere… And well… Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Well, tough! It did happen, Dean. Now you and Cas have to deal with it together. That’s what being married means!”

“Oh like you would know what being married is like.”

At that, Sam gave him his scrunched up hurt look and looked down at the beer in his hands. Dean huffed softly and took a long sip from his shot of whiskey, enjoying how it burned the back of his throat. Sam and Gabe had been together for over a year now; and neither one of them had discussed marriage yet. It was made obvious by Gabe that said shorter male would love to be married to Sam, but Sam would always get quiet when the subject was brought up. Dean felt bad for pointing it out as soon as he said it, since he knows very well that Sam’s ex-girlfriend, Ruby, cheated and left him for another guy. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that he was scared of getting committed again.

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean apologized softly and finished off the shot glass, putting it down grumpily on the bar before waving the bartender over for another, “I didn’t mean it like that. But because of the drama with Lisa, I just don’t know how to approach Cas with this. But I’ll figure it out. I promise.”

Sam rubs his lips into a straight line and nodded his head, acknowledging the apology but not saying that it was alright. But it wasn’t. Dean knew that, “Gabe told me that Cas had him over for lunch today. Said that he was worried that he was losing you. Even asked for advice.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the bartender poured him some more and downed it in one go, “two more,” he muttered as Sam continued.

“Cas is scared, Dean,” he murmured and finished his beer, “So do something about it.”

Dean nodded, “I will.”

* * *

 

It was ten thirty when Dean eventually dragged his ass back home. He was a little buzzed, but other than that he was totally clear minded. He drove up the driveway and cut the engine, climbing out and walking up the drive way and unto the porch. He unlocked the door and walked inside, closing it and relocking it behind him.

The living room light was on. Dean made his way into said living room and found Cas seated on the arm chair, a thick book on his lap and his reading glasses on. He was clad in baggy black sweats and a thin blue t-shirt that complimented his eyes nicely. He looked up when Dean walked in, soft adoration and some nervousness and hesitance appearing there as well.

“Welcome home, beloved.”

Ugh, that damn voice. It was gravelly and rough, one of Dean’s many favorite aspects of his husband. Those soft eyes and that smile that was all for him, looking only at him, it’s what Dean fell in love with. The green eyes male tried returning the smile, but it felt more like a grimace. So, he made his way over to him and offered him a hand. Looking adorably confused, Cas removed the glasses and set both them and the book aside. He took the hand and pulled himself up, standing face to face with his husband with those wide, confused eyes.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against his in a deep kiss. Cas made a noise of pleased surprise, and returned it with unmasked passion. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and tilted his head, Dean following suit and wrapping his arms around his angel’s narrow waist, tugging him so that he was pressed flush against his hard body.

They eventually broke the kiss, both breathing heavily but keeping their foreheads pressed together, like they were sucking in the air from each other’s mouths.

“Let’s go to bed,” Dean suggested, smiling with those reddened lips he knew Cas was crazy about.

“Okay,” Cas agreed with the widest grin Dean ever seen on his face, allowing the slightly taller man to tug him into their bedroom.

That night, Dean pet, kissed, caressed, and held Cas like he was the most precious treasure he’s ever had. Cas moaned his loudest all through it, twisting around him between their sheets and screaming to the high heavens as Dean pushed into him.

When they came, they did it together, Cas moaning ‘I love you, I love you’ as he did so, and Dean returning the sentiment with a hushed tone.

That night, everything was alright again. They fell asleep holding each other and whispering words of love in each other’s ears before they fell asleep.

Dean should’ve known that sex wasn’t going to solve it, not this time. But it made Cas happy. So it was enough.

* * *

 

The next morning, Cas woke up still entangled with Dean. He smiled happily and nuzzled closer to him, savoring the warmth and the calming smell of his husband. Last night had been amazing. He hoped that whatever Dean had weighing on his shoulders these past few weeks was gone now—and he had the love of his life back. Last night was passionate and sweet—probably the best sex they ever had between them. It was like Dean was apologizing all night to him, and whatever had been bothering him he’d been able to overcome it, like he has done with all his problems before.

And even though Cas’ arm was asleep and his bladder needed emptying, he didn’t feel like moving. Ever. But he had to. Dean had to go to work in an hour and Cas wanted to make breakfast for him. So, he ran his fingers through Dean’s thin hair and smiled, “Wake up, baby. Time to wake up.”

Dean blinked blearily and looked up at him with sleep laden eyes. Cas smiled and brushed his lips against Dean’s, the green eyed man returning the kiss sleepily.

“’Mornin’ baby,” Dean greeted him.

“Morning, beloved,” Cas replied and sat up, his back aching in a pleasantly familiar way, “Come on, get in the shower, you have work.”

“Mm, come with me,” Deansat up and wrapped his arms loosely around him, drawing him close.

“B—but, breakfast—“ his protest was cut off as Dean pressed his lips against his in a gentle kiss.

“I’ll get it on the way,” Dean murmurs and opens his eyes so that he could stare straight into those blue irises, “I want you, again. Now.”

Cas let another smile spread on their face and returned his embrace, wrapping his arms around his torso, “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I like it.”

Dean smiled, “Hopefully, you this time.”

He let Cas fuck him against the shower wall and he moaned his name as he came, hard. They were in bliss again, but it was short lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment and leave kudos please : ) Next chapter will be out on: 9/20/14


End file.
